Star Wars Insider 84
Star Wars Insider 84, to 84 numer czasopisma Star Wars Insider wydawanego przez oficjalny fanklub Gwiezdnych wojen w USA. ''Zawartość: ''Krótkie teksty fabularne: *Holonet News - autor: Pablo Hidalgo i Daniel Wallace **Republic Holonet News ***The Full Text of Palpatine's Glorious Speech ***Palpatine's Triumphs: A Celebration ***COMPOR Reorganized ***Sixty-Three Senators Arrested in Collusion With Jedi Insurgency ***Updated: The Arrests; Is Your Senator A Traitor? ***Trade Federation Signs Treaty: Nationalization Underway ***Topline Data ***Meet Your Regional Governors: Part One In A Series ***Citizens Urged to Register For Their Safety ***The New Empire: How Can You Help? ***Headlines ***Be Alert! ***Final Update Publikacje dziennikarskie: *Comlink Letters **Are the Fetts A Cursed Family, or What? *Skywalking News - autor: Brett Rector **Big News on Star Wars Day **Natalie Portman Attends Comic-Con **For The Collector **Joshua Katz Named VP Of Marketing At Lucasfilm **Clone Wars Volume 2 Scores Another Nomination For Emmy Award *Jedi Library Books **Collecting History - autor: Jason Fry *Drawn By The Force Comics **Wipe Them Out, All of Them - autor: Daniel Wallace *Technical Readout Set Piece **Geonosis Arena - autor: Chris Trevas *Guide to the Grand Army of the Republic - autor: Karen Traviss i Ryan Kaufman, ilustracje: Chris Trevas *The Art Of Revenge of The Sith Part Two - autor: J. W. Rinzler *Ask The Master Q & A - autor: Pablo Hidalgo **A Star Wars Time Warp *The Creatures of Episode III (Lurking In The Shadows) - autor: Daniel Wallace *Scouting The Galaxy Treasures and Space Junk - autor: Steve Sansweet **Finding a Treasure In a Used Bookstore Bin *Posters of Episode IV: A New Hope - autor: Pete Vilmur *Jabba's Collection Collectibles - autor: Brett Rector **Hasbro Battle Packs Hit the Front Lines *Best of Hyperspace - autor: Pablo Hidalgo i Bonnie Burton **Lights, Camera, Jedi: The Sets of Episode III **The Cruel Fate of Shaak Ti **The Journey **New Hyperspace Features. Including Audiocasts and a Star Wars Insider Archive **More Vips Join Star Wars Blogs **Galactic Gallery *Bantha Tracks vol. 15 **The Art of Darth Vader **Revenge of The Sheets **Fan.Tastic **The Way We Were **Editorial *Emperor's Exhibit - Artist Showcase *Star Wars Shop ''Redakcja: Redakcja: *Daniel Orum - president *Francis Mao - director of editorial and creative services *Brett Rector- editor-in-chief *Gregory Harsh - associate art director *Jennifer DeGraff - managing editor *Jessica Dryden-Cook - copy editor *Shelly Reimer - production director *Michele Nelson - production manager *Adriana Halbac - production specialist *Stephanie Taylor - group circulation manager *Natale Russo - senior manager of circulation operations *Bob Huseby - vice president sales *Damon Watson - national advertising sales director *Natalie Banker - senior account executive *Amy Gershman - east coast sales manager *Brian Racis - east coast account executive *Emily-Jane Throckmorton - online sales director *Heather Koch - eastern online sales manager *Jennifer Crist - online account executive *Rachel Desjardins - online account executive *Chris Trevas - contributor *Steve Sansweet - contributor *Matt Busch - contributor *Karen Traviss - contributor *Ryan Kaufman - contributor *Peter Vilmur - contributor *Mary Franklin - contributor *Pablo Hidalgo - contributor *Daniel Wallace - contributor *Joe Corroney - contributor *Jason Fry - contributor *Bonnie Burton - contributor *Jonathan Rinzler - contributor *Paul Ens - contributor Lucasfilm: *Amy Gary - Lucas Licensing director of publishing *Sue Rostoni - Lucas Licensing managing editor *Linda Kelly - Lucas Licensing editor *Steve Sansweet - Lucasfilm director of content management & fan relations *Troy Alders - Lucas Licensing art editor *Leland Chee - Lucas Licensing Keeper of the Holocron *Paul Ens - director of Lucas Online *Pablo Hidalgo - content manager, Lucas Online *Mary Franklin - editor, Bantha Tracks *David Anderman - legal affairs ''Okładki: Image:Insider 84.jpg|Okładka standardowego wydania Image:Insider 84 (2).jpg|Okładka pierwszego alternatywnego wydania Image:Insider 84 (3).jpg|Okładka drugiego alternatywnego wydania ''Wydawca:'' IDG Entertainment (IDG Communications) - Oakland, stan Kalifornia, Stany Zjednoczone Kategoria:Magazyny